<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189923">Worth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clones Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, M/M, kaminoans suck!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry, I'm not worthy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dogma &amp; CT-5385 | Tup, Dogma/Hardcase (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clones Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own the characters. They belong to Dave Filoni.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing that Dogma saw was the longnecks, their disappointment that one of their "products" had "malfunctioned" evident.</p><p>Not what he would have liked to see on his deathbed, but clones can't be picky. </p><p>His last thought was about Tup. The only thing he regretted about shooting kre-the monster, was that he was leaving his last surviving batchmate alone. They were only 8. he didn't want Tup to feel alone in the galaxy. the only thing that quenched that fear was that he remembered that ARC Trooper Fives was looking over his brother. ARC Trooper Fives would keep him safe.</p><p>The last thing he felt, however, was the feeling of a needle poking his skin. Then his blood felt like it was a river of fire. Then, drowsiness.<em> 'Hey, Tup! Sneeze! Slide! Clasp! Do you guys mind to wait for a minute... I'm tire-'</em></p><p>When he woke up, the first thing that he thought was that the setting looked familiar. That's when it hit him. </p><p>The room was his and Hardcase's place on the <em>Resolution</em>. Seeing his old room brought him back to when he had first stepped into it. </p><p>He had just lost his whole squad- except Tup. And they had been put in different rooms, causing him to have a tad bit of anxiety. He wasn't good with people. He wasn't expecting that the person he would be bunking with would become his closest confident beside his batchmate.</p><p>"Hey, <em>cyare! </em>Miss me?" Dogma whipped his neck around to come face to face with the owner of the cocky voice. </p><p>Hardcase.</p><p>A wave of revulsion crashed down onto Dogma. Not at Hardcase. <strong><em>Never </em></strong>at Hardcase. But at himself.</p><p>It was <strong>his </strong>fault that Krell was able to mess with Torrent. <strong>His </strong>fault that his brothers died shooting each other. <strong>His </strong>mistake, that got Hardcase.</p><p>He wasn't sure when he broke down, all he could register was the warm arms that wrapped around his middle—surrounding him in a warm bubble.</p><p>Soft words were heading to his ears but never making it through to his brain.</p><p>All he could hear was himself, repeatedly mumbling that he wasn't worth it. </p><p>Dogma wasn't quite sure how long they remained in that position. </p><p>Until Hardcase's outstretched hand then lifted him off the ground. And they walked to the sky together. Ready to meet the <em>vod, </em>who've already taken their place in the starry sky.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cyare-sweetheart<br/>vod- brother</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>